


Teach Me

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean teaches you how to play one of his favorite games.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 21





	Teach Me

Watching him was like watching a finely tuned dance. It was intricate, the way he drew them in, with no idea at all of what was coming. He played the fool until the exact moment he overcame them, coming out victorious.

Dean Winchester was no less than an expert at hustling pool.

Tonight’s dance was particularly profitable, with Dean making over $500 when it was all said and done. The bar was nearing closing now, and you were the only two people left in it. The bartender, a friend of Dean’s, had given you the keys, reminding you to lock up when you left. Recognizing the end of the evening, Dean was closing up too, absentmindedly shooting the balls around the table.

You smiled as you watched him from your nearby barstool, raising a glass to your lips. When he looked up, he caught your grin, mirroring it with one of his own. “What’re you smilin’ at?”

“Oh, nothing,” you lied, your smile turning sly as you stood up and approached him. “Just thinking about how sexy you look when you’re hustling pool.”

His eyes lit up. “Yeah?”

Dean began to put down his pool cue, but you shook your head, stopping him. “Don’t stop on my account. This is my favorite show.”

He laughed at your flirting, gripping his pool cue and spinning it swiftly in the air. “Well, I can’t exactly play pool alone, now can I?”

You bit your lip and walked towards him, your hips swinging seductively. “Teach me how to play?”

“Mmm…” he hummed, handing the pool cue over to you. You took it, bending over the table with both of your hands gripping the end of the cue.

Dean shook his head with a laugh. “Not like that.” He moved behind you, pressing his chest against your back and wrapping his arms around you. “See, you put one hand on the end, but the other, you move…” He took one of your hands, slowly sliding it down the cue until it was resting on the table, the cue settled over your thumb. “Just…like…this.”

You smiled, dropping the cue and turning in his arms, keeping your bodies pressed together. “Wow, I’ve learned so much.”

Dean’s breath hitched as your fingers brushed against his chest, methodically moving lower. “I barely taught you anything. There’s a whole game left.”

You ran your tongue across the back of your teeth, relishing the way he turned to putty in your hands. “You can show me tomorrow. I’ve got other plans for the night.”

Leaning up, you claimed his mouth in a searing kiss, and he swept you into his arms, carrying into a back room, the pool table long forgotten.


End file.
